


the moment I looked into your eyes, i knew

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: - yer a wizard credence -, Accidental Incest, Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Gellert Grindelwald, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Daddy Kink, First Time for Everything Fest, Graves is still an Auror, Healing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scar Worship, Seraphina isn't President - yet, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, graves shushing during sex, irreverent use of bible verses, maybe jesus ate ass, mild sugar daddying, realistic sex, song of solomon gets quoted and made gay, the diner scene, they are still rival bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Young Percy Graves is a junior Auror, fast rising in the ranks at MACUSA, thanks to his skill and talent with wandless magic.When another Auror fumbles the task of investigating the Second Salemers, Percy is given the assignment instead, and he finds himself rather betwitched, for once, by a shy, dark haired nomaj boy.Credence surprises him, and perhaps himself when he approaches Percy and initiates a conversation, perhaps intent on conversion, but ultimately, finding a strong connection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/gifts).



> explicitly, this fic isn't directly copying or using the exact same premise as another incest fic, but after having read that fic, by sweetsorcery that is, i felt drawn to the concept.  
> i wanted to make something as a sort of love letter to Gradence as a ship, and as it happens, it is something that happens fairly often lol. 
> 
> idk how many parts this will be but it is a long one, so enjoy the ride!

                                                   

 

 

 

* * *

 

Percy has been given a new assignment.

Well, new in the sense that one junior Auror already fucked it up, so it’s being passed to Percy.

He takes it without questioning Seraphina, his current supervisor, to his great embarrassment, and she smiles at him. “Don’t look so down, Val. When I’m president, you’ll be my right hand. You’ve got my word on it.”

Percy grinds his teeth anyway, and thanks her, just barely keeping his sarcasm to a minimum.

The mission is to check in on and observe three meetings from inside the crowd that attends Second Salemers gatherings. It’s a growing group, or rather, steadily expanding cult that threatens the statute of secrecy, with the founder starting to petition nomaj newspapers to advertise their group, and the apparent list of evil they plan to eradicate from the city, namely, witches and magic. Percy finds himself rather amused, departing MACUSA early on a Wednesday afternoon to be able to make the meeting at a quarter past six, when he usually works till long after seven.

It’s a nice excuse to shove away the last of his paperwork, better yet, he pawns it off on his annoying little brother Nate, telling him that he ought to consider it an honor. Percy doesn’t even pay attention to Nate’s whining any more.

Not that he used to cry very much as a baby, only when he started getting older.

Though he’s always been a twerp, he’s just an eighteen year old one now.

The Graves family name is all that has gotten a fairly dim witted Nate his job interning in the the wand department, with odd jobs on the side for junior Aurors.

Without the gift of being a Graves, he might have been out on the battlefields in the war, dying for his country to scrape a bit of honor. Instead, Percy was the one volunteer for that, and Nate was a good little boy who stayed at home crying because his parents worried more about his older brother in foreign lands than him failing Charms at Ilvermorny.

Percy tries not to resent him for getting away with it, but it’s a bit hard.

 

Back in the present, shaking himself from unpleasant memories, Percy is arriving at Pike street. Somehow, he’s got an instinct that it’s nearly time, and he casts a hurried tempus charm to double check he’s not walking in late.

To double check he doesn’t cause any alarm, he charms himself with a _notice me not_ , rendering him invisible to second glances. The church looks almost abandoned, far from packed with loyal followers, so perhaps MACUSA’s fears aren’t yet realized.

When Percy pushes open the door, he finds a half dozen fellow New Yorkers, some looking more lost than others, everyone clutching a bible, and reaching for a hymnal, while a woman with a harsh bob gets to her feet at the front of the room. The leader, he suspects. “Welcome everyone. Thank you for joining us. I am Mary Lou, I will be leading the sermon tonight. My son Credence will start us off with a prayer, then my daughters will lead us all in song.”

Percy’s eye is drawn to the apparent offspring she gestures to.

Poor things, dragged into propaganda and forced hatred so young.

The boy looks to be almost a man, too tall for his clothing, pale ankles obvious through moth eaten socks, while the girls vary in age wildly, the red head appears to be Percy’s age, and the blond is a precocious child.

He feels vaguely ill knowing their mother is like this, and even after the music ends and her diatribe begins, Percy’s opinion does not change. Percy takes notes here and there in his little black book, which automatically echoes his transcriptions back at the office, in case of emergencies, he can easily destroy the book without losing any evidence.

Once the meeting, or more like a service, has ended, Percy gets to his feet, intent on leaving as quickly as possible.

No one notices him go, except the boy. His dark, feline eyes follow Percy across the room, like a magnet, he thinks he can feel boy’s gaze on him until he’s exited the church.

Such a thing isn’t entirely an impossibility, some nomajs are incredibly observant, resisting to all but the strongest invisibility spells, and Percy didn’t exactly try _that_ hard to shroud himself in complete stealth, but still.

The notion of the slender figure reporting the attendance of a well dressed stranger to his mother does concern Percy.

They may think he’s some rich young fool ripe to be taken advantage of.

 

When he returns for the next meeting, Sunday afternoon, with only mild grumbling about having to go out for work on his day off, which he sends Seraphina a strongly worded raven to ensure he’s paid for the hours spent, he doesn’t realize it’s a doozy. Five whole fucking hours with those crazy people, and the only thanks he gets for it is a potluck lunch and dinner set midway through the meeting, at four thirty.

There’s more stragglers attending, no surprise, there’s free food, and Percy ends up squashed on a table surrounded by strange nomajs, with a surprise of the boy coming over to him, asking in a soft voice if, “do you mind if I join you sir?”

Percy has tried to give off an aura of _‘stay the fuck away from me’_ so that no one sits directly next to him, yet this boy has the balls to ask him outright. He’s shocked, to say the least. “Sure. Go ahead.” Percy is mostly done eating anyway.

He sips lightly at his lemonade, and eyes the boy’s plate. It’s hardly enough food for three bites, in Percy’s opinion.

“Not very hungry?” He asks, while the boy delicately picks up a fork and cuts one of the bites worth in half.

“Oh I am. I just cannot be greedy. It’s a sin.” Percy quirks a brow at him.

“Is that right? I just ate enough for ten workhorses. Am I going to hell?” The _notice me not_ charm works wonders to avoid scandalizing other nomajs to Percy’s curse, but it makes the boy fairly choke on his miniscule forkful of food, and he has to clap him roughly on the back, helping him cough it back up. “Sir! Please, this is a house of god.”

Percy chuckles. “Sorry, but that word _is_ in the bible plenty. Along with things like the Song of Solomon. I don’t suppose your mom is ever gonna preach about _that_ though, is she?” The boy blushes bright red, and promptly drops his gaze back to his plate, from where he’d been ogling Percy with eyes as big as saucers.

“N-no sir, never. That is part of the old Testament anyway. We are living in the new covenant with god.” Percy hums.

“But I bet she still follows the ten commandments. Those are Old News too. Go on, amaze me.”

The boy blinks at him, and shakes his head.

“Sometimes there are lessons and rules from the Old book we still must follow.” He answers in a whisper now.

Percy frowns.

“Strange how that works. Picking and choosing the bits to obey. But the book full of sexy poems is bad, of course.”

The boy shudders so hard he nearly drops his fork. “ _Please,_ sir, stop speaking in such a manner.”

Percy pouts a little. “You’re killing my buzz here, kid. I’m just trying to bring a little humor to this dreary joint. C’mon now. What’s your name anyway? I’m Percy.”

Stupid of him to break protocol and give out his real name, but fuck it. Percy doesn’t care.

Without looking up from his meager amount of potatoes, the boy mumbles something he doesn’t quite catch.

“Hmm? What’s that?” Percy asks, lowering his head onto his hand, watching the boy intently.

He’s the prettiest thing in this fucking church, so he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make the best out of a shitty Sunday afternoon. The boy inhales deeply and swallows, the movement of his throat almost arousing, or perhaps it’s just been a while since Percy had a roll in the hay. “My name is Credence, sir. Credence Barebone.”

It’s just the right amount of pretentious and overly religious, so it makes sense.

Percy takes in the black bowl cut hair, which should be hideous, yet instead manages to temper what might otherwise be _‘too beautiful’_ of a face. High cut cheekbones, plush soft looking full lips, an elegant brow, long lashes framing dark sensuous eyes… mercy, Percy _needs_ to get laid. “Nice to meet you.” Credence nods silently, and goes back to eating.

Percy toughs it out for the rest of the meeting before eventually having to slip out semi early at half past five, desperately needing a bathroom from all the liquid he’s been chugging for the last hour.

He finds a dark alleyway a couple blocks down to do his business, and then disapparates from there back to his brownstone, not bothering to return to the church to put up with any more bullshit.

Percy grumbles through his whole report to MACUSA, before finally going to bed around midnight.

He’ll be needing lots of black coffee in the morning after this shitty ‘day off.’

Even his five hours of overtime that he definitely doesn’t fudge the exact length of, isn’t enough to sweeten the blow. When Percy does finally drift off, he finds that instead of his usual dreamless sleep, his mind’s eye is filled with images of a specific brunette, and it’s not a dame.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special mention goes out to 'til the siren come calling' for making the use of ambiguous song of solomon verses for seduction and romance purposes with gradence A Thing in the first place xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the misuse of the bible verses

Most days when handing out fliers, Credence tries not to look up from his shoes. 

It’ll only lead to angry glares or worse, hurled insults. 

He used to dream as a little boy, selfishly, that he was meant for more than this, before being adopted from the orphanage, Credence prayed and prayed his parents simply lost him, and they might find him again. 

But instead of a smiling mother and father, it was Ma’s frowning face who he looked up into every day. 

Until one day he was taller than her, and stronger, but still cowed by her anger. 

She beats him to set an example, to free him from his past sins, she tells him. It is god’s will. 

After all, Credence’s life belongs to the Lord now, not himself.

He holds out his hands, stinging in the wind, no matter how mild or icy, from cuts thanks to Ma’s wrath, usually her anger is taken out on him with his belt or a ruler, and now he just prays for mercy from the world of sinners passing by.

Credence never offers up his name in conversations, if things go that far, inviting people to attend meetings, and giving well wishes should they bring up problems needing prayer requests. 

But on a late Monday evening, he  _ does _ hear someone calling out to him. 

They sound astonished, and Credence looks up, for once, finding the handsome well dressed gentleman from the last two meetings standing on the sidewalk closest to him. “It  _ is _ you. What are you doing all the way over here?”

His name is Percy, Credence recalls dimly. 

Yesterday he’d allowed Credence to sit beside him, to bend the rules, and socialize a little while eating. 

“Yes sir. Just attempting to proselytize to the greedy and corrupt bankers. N-not that you’re one of them of course.” 

He stammers on the tail end of his words, realizing how rude he’s come off. Percy laughs, a clear, crisp sudden noise in the hustle and bustle of the people surrounding and moving past Credence. 

“Sadly, yes, I technically am. I’m just off work. I find myself confused as to how you came to be right on my place of work’s front stoop. This is way out of the neck of your woods. Would you like me to walk you home? You  _ are _ alone, aren’t you?” Percy asks, and Credence shivers a little. The sun is going down, it is getting a bit chillier than normal. 

Ma isn’t here to urge him to say no to the idea of being escorted back to the church. Not that Credence is in much danger of mugging. He looks as ragged as he feels. 

“Oh no, thank you sir. I’m quite alright.” He lies to Percy, but for his own good. 

Credence drops his gaze to the sidewalk again, feeling knots beginning to form in his stomach. God, he’s so hungry. 

It’s been such a long day, and no one has thrown so much as a cheese coated wrapper into the street for him to chase. “Credence, you’re trembling. What’s wrong?” Percy asks, stepping closer, forcing Credence to pull his hand back into his chest, lest he accidentally brush against the other man’s fancy coat. “Nothing sir. I don’t know what you mean-”

At that moment, Credence’s traitorous stomach gives a loud gurgle, and not even the passing street cabs can drown it out.

Percy seems entirely unfazed, and he reaches for Credence’s wrist, the hand clutching his remaining fliers. 

He can’t struggle, lest he drop them and get another beating. 

“Hey now, have you eaten at all today? That sounds like a beast in need of feeding.” 

Credence dares to look up at Percy again, and finds the handsome face twisted in concern. 

He cannot bear tell a lie again. “No sir.” Credence manages to let out, barely above a whisper. 

“It’s eight thirty. You mean to tell me you haven’t eaten  _ anything _ since breakfast time?” Not even then. No breakfast. Credence’s choice to dine beside Percy and not with his sisters had cost him dearly. “Mmm, no.” He answers finally.

It’s ambiguous enough. The man can’t know that means he’s incorrect in his assumptions. Credence smiles faintly.

“It’s alright. I’ll be heading home for dinner as soon as I’ve handed out the rest of these.” Percy blinks. “Nonsense.”

The man reaches out and grabs the fistful of fliers, stuffing them promptly inside of his coat before Credence can do more than open his mouth in wordless protest, letting out a noise mostly resembling a squeak than actual words. “Come on.” Percy takes his arm, and starts pulling him away from the particular stretch of the sidewalk, and Credence, though taller than the man by a good two inches, cannot possibly fight him. He goes. 

Percy doesn’t stop leading the way until they’re halfway inside of a diner at the end of the block, and Credence  _ knows _ this place. He’s passed by it before, and caught the scent of something wonderful, while leading Modesty along as well. 

She’d  _ almost _ convinced him to disobey Ma and go inside to beg for a cup of milk, or worse, a sandwich. 

_ ‘You know better than to ask me to do that. That’s charity that we really don’t deserve.’ _ Credence had told her, and she gave him an angry pout, stomp of her foot, but eventually, relented. 

“I can’t go in here, I don’t have any money,” He protests weakly, and Percy sighs, rolling his eyes, rather rudely, Credence thinks, before speaking. “It doesn’t matter. I’m buying you dinner, silly boy.” 

He numbly follows Percy inside, towards a table in the back corner, where they won’t really be noticed, and the man ushers him to slide in first, before joining him in the opposite chair, so that Credence is forced to look at him. There’s also no escaping that dark, piercing gaze. He feels trapped, but in a way that ought to be sinful. 

It makes his gut curdle and his hands sweat, from anything but hunger pains. 

Credence stares at the menu, and feels another type of sweat beading on his brow, dripping down the nape of his neck, soaking into his collar. The prices are outrageous. A sandwich costs more than the church makes in a week on donations.

The audacity of Modesty to suggest begging for such a thing makes Credence want to laugh in hysteria. 

“What can I getcha?” A waitress appears out of what seems thin air, making him jump out of his skin, but he looks to Percy for help. He has no idea, and is half afraid if he says ‘water and nothing else,’ he may upset the man. 

“Two chocolate milks, and then two chicken salad sandwiches.” Percy says, grinning sunnily at the waitress. 

Credence takes in the sight of her blond curls, and pretty pink lipstick. She’s lovely. 

Her eyes are locked on Percy’s face, helplessly charmed, no doubt. Credence doesn’t blame her. 

“Pickles alright with that, hun?” She asks, but instead of answering right away, Percy pauses and looks to him. 

“Do you want a pickle spear with your sandwich, or no?” Credence swallows thickly. 

He’s never had one, so he has no idea what it would taste like, either way. “Does it change the cost?” He asks instead. 

The waitress blinks long lashes painted with mascara, he thinks, before letting out a soft giggle. 

“Not at all, cutie. Same price with or without.” Credence blushes at the endearment, feeling his ears heat.

“Oh. Then I don’t mind it. Pickles are okay.” He looks over to Percy, and the man is already winking at the waitress.

“Pickles it is.” 

She giggles again and scribbles something on her yellow notepad, before saying, “Back in a jiffy with that milk, boys.”

Credence gapes at the man once she’s gone, and asks in a hoarse whisper, “What’s chocolate milk?” 

Percy grimaces. 

“Oh boy. You really are kinda sheltered, aren’t you? It’s just milk, with some thick chocolate syrup stirred in. It’s my favorite thing to drink, and considering the prohibition,” at this, the man coughs before continuing, “It’s less depressing than juice or water, no offense to your delicious lemonade from the picnic yesterday. That was pretty damn good.” 

Credence inhales deeply, “Oh, no offense taken. I didn’t make that. I was in charge of setting tables and cleaning up.”

Percy stares at him for a long moment, then speaks again, “You’ve always noticed me, haven’t you?”

Credence’s blood turns to ice. Is this man able to read his mind? Is he a witch? The devil? Does he report to Ma?

“W-what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Percy can’t possibly know about the dreams he had the night before. Laying awake for hours after the potluck with hands smarting from his belt, Credence drifted off around three in the morning with visions of Percy doing more than just talking to him about the Song of Solomon. He’d taken a quick peek into that book before going to bed, while sequestered in the bathroom, and some of the erotic verses stuck out in his mind.

Phrases like  _ ‘Behold, you are beautiful, my love,’ _ being whispered to him in the dark by the man, or  _ ‘his fruit was sweet to my taste,’  _ and worse yet, _ ‘my head is wet with dew,’ _ which Credence, in his lust filled daze, twisted to apply to his cock. Masturbation is forbidden, but he’s always awoken to his groin in an aroused state, for the last few years straight.

There’s nothing to be done but to turn onto his stomach, and rock against the bed sheets until it’s gone and he’s spilled himself into his pajama pants. 

The friction feels delicious, and drives him mad, but it’s better than never touching himself or satisfying the ache at all.

Credence returns to the present, and finds that Percy is clicking his fingers in front of his face, there’s food and drink in front of him on the table, and he’s rudely just fallen out of a daydream. “I’m so sorry.” He blurts out, and the man shrugs.

“It’s okay. I figured maybe you were having a moment. Don’t expect me to condemn you for growing lost in thought.”

Percy grins at him, and gestures to the sandwiches in front of them, graced by a line of green that must be the pickle on the plate. “Go on, dig in.” Credence does so, and that first bite of toasted bread and chicken salad, with savory and sweet and salty mixing together all in one is enough to force a moan to leave his throat. He claps a hand to his mouth in sheer embarrassment, but Percy just laughs. “It’s fucking amazing right? Try the milk, go on, wash it down.” 

Credence does, after a few seconds of trying to compose himself. 

It’s icy cold, sweet and smokey in a way that’s impossible to describe.

To think, he’s never once had chocolate of any sort in his life, and this is his first foray. “It’s wonderful,” He gushes.

Percy smiles, his expression softer now. “High praise indeed. Thank you for joining me for dinner, Credence.” 

He frowns, 

“God help save me, I should be thanking you, I can’t think of how I could ever possibly repay you for this kindness.” Credence has devoured much of his sandwich with barely a thought, leaving only the pickle now, which he eagerly bites into, only to make a face that causes Percy to laugh again, and then the taste settles in his mouth. 

Bitter salt and brine, like he imagines a raw fish might be. 

“Oh! That’s… something alright.” Credence says, attempting polite tactfulness. 

Percy makes a strange noise, and then he reaches out, grabbing Credence’s hand, still clutching the remainder of the pickle, “Hey, whoa, don’t eat it if you don’t like it. Mercy lewis. Your face was priceless.” 

The man pulls Credence’s wrist, and guides it up so that he can take a large bite from the pickle, so much so that Percy’s lips graze the tips of his fingers, making a shiver run down his spine. 

The man hums in delight, and swallows after a few moments of chewing. 

“Always been a favorite of mine.” Percy says, while letting go of Credence’s hand, and lifting his own to get the waitress’s attention. “We’ll take the check.” He tells her, and she rushes off again, in a cloud of now familiar vanilla scented perfume. Credence is scared to catch sight of the total bill, and he keeps his lips clamped shut.

He doesn’t want to annoy Percy with his money concerns, but once they’ve left the diner behind, he finds that he can’t help himself. “Please sir, I must be able to thank you in some way. If you come to our next meeting tomorrow night, I can offer you all my savings. It’s not much, but I know that I have at least a couple dollars.” 

Credence has scrimped and saved for much of his life in the church, and always kept it hidden from everyone, including Modesty, who means well, but would certainly tell ma, or let it slip by accident to her. 

“Credence, if you don’t quit bugging me about this I’m going to tell you something that will sear your lily white virgin ears.” Percy says, his tone more than a little sharp, as if to give him a warning. 

Credence steels himself, and then stops in the middle of the sidewalk, looking at the other man with a sense of finality. “Tell me, sir. Do your worst.” Percy sighs, looking immensely tired all of a sudden, before jerking his head in the direction of the nearest alleyways mouth. “Come on, let’s at least get out of the people’s way.” 

Credence looks around as Percy takes his arm again, but doesn’t really see any other stragglers on their side of the road, there’s maybe a couple of cabs chugging by, hardly being disturbed by their presence. “But-”

Percy mutters something under his breath that Credence doesn’t catch, before he suddenly feels the man’s other arm sliding around his waist, and he’s pushed firmly into the closest brick wall, breath whooshing from his lungs. 

Credence opens his mouth to question what on god’s green earth is happening, is he being mugged, or is this Percy’s attempt at shocking him? There’s no words to be said, because his attention centers onto one singular point, a second later. Percy’s lips, on his lips. A man is kissing him! A man… is kissing Credence. In full view of the entire city of New York.

Credence finds… he doesn’t much care, somehow. 

It feels like his body is electric, skin pricked with thousands of tiny needles, as if his heart may beat out of his chest, and though it roars in his ears, Credence hears very vividly still, Percy letting out a gasping sort of moan, while a strangled animalistic growl leaves his own throat. 

The man’s slender but broad body presses into him hard, and Credence’s stomach lurches at the realization of something  _ else _ hot, thick, insistently digging into his hip at the right height to be something indecent. 

“Credence, forgive me for this,” Percy’s voice comes out as a rough rasp, and he finds himself whimpering in reply, “Oh! It's alright, I just wasn't expecting to repay you so quickly-” 

“I’m a witch. One of those wicked creatures your mother preaches against, and I find you very beautiful. I will accept your soul as payment for our dinner tonight.” 

Credence’s cock twitches at the man’s words, impossibly, he feels like he’s growing dizzy, and may fall over. This is all so much at once, and his lips still tingle from the first kiss of his life.

Or rather, he would fall over was Percy not pinning him with considerable strength to a vertical surface. 

“Will you rob me of my virtue? Right here? Right now? Where anyone might see?” Credence asks, with a tail end of a whine following his words. Percy groans. “Fuck me, Credence that was a  _ joke _ . I want to do unspeakable things with you very badly, yes, but not out here, not tonight. You see, I did some reading, and I found there’s a verse to perfectly fit you.” 

Credence stiffens, and feels the man’s hands moving on his body, one grasping at his waist, the other rising up to cup his cheek, cradling his jaw, before going higher, fingers caressing through his straggly short hair. 

“Late at night, I imagined you with me, in my bed. _ ‘His locks are wavy, black as a raven, his eyes are like doves, beside streams of water, skin as if bathed in milk.’ _ Credence, look at me, tell me I am not alone. You feel this too? This impossible connection?” Percy says, voice almost pleading, and he’s helpless to resist the man. 

His words, corrupt as they may be,  _ are _ from the bible. 

The holy romantic poetry that Percy quotes to him, in a grimy, dimly lit alleyway, is the sweetest music to Credence’s ears. “No, no you’re not alone. I’ve always been wrong, an invert. Our waitress tonight, she flirted with you, and I should have been jealous of you. Instead, I was jealous of  _ her _ , of the attention you paid her. I wanted you all to myself, I think.” 

Credence thinks he might cry from the injustice of it all, the knowledge he has to return to ma’s church, and leave this man’s side, his embrace, his warm lips and kind eyes. 

“Mercy lewis, I would  _ have  _ you right here if I were not more responsible… but, perhaps, would you allow me one more indulgence, Credence?” Percy asks, breathing heavy, and he nods. “Anything.” 

Percy grins at him, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. “Oh, be careful what you promise me.” He pulls out a slim rod from inside of his coat, and Credence’s eyes widen, as he watches Percy withdraw his fliers, and set them afire. 

The flames do not seem to hurt him, though Credence cries out in shock. 

The papers flutter to the ground, embers glowing, forming ashes at their feet. 

He looks back to Percy’s face to find the man going to his knees in front of him, using that same stick in a swirling motion. Credence gulps. “What is that?” He knows … deep down. 

There’s one being split in two embroidered on the Second Salemer banner. 

“It’s my wand. To correct your assumptions, I’m not actually a witch. Witches are ladies. I’m a wizard, Credence, and I’m going to make you come.” Percy says, putting his wand away into his coat once more, before settling both his hands on Credence’s waist, making him let out a gasp. 

With a click of his fingers, Percy has undone Credence’s trousers, making them fall into a crumple of fabric around his ankles, then there is but one layer of protection between his cock and the man’s face, which might as well be gone, when he leans forward, and nuzzles his cheek against the line of Credence’s erection. 

“Oh god.” His knees feel weak, but Percy’s steady hands keep him upright, pressed into the unforgiving bricks.

Though, come to think of it, they don’t feel so biting on his shoulders anymore, they might as well be his ancient cot in the attic, firm, but not painful after a while. “Have you ever had your cock sucked, Credence?” Percy asks, little more than a whisper. 

He puts both his hands on the man’s shoulders, trying to urge him back, 

“No! I’ve never done anything with anyone. But sir, you shouldn’t, it’s demeaning. Let me please you instead.”

Credence doesn’t even know what to do, but he suspects Percy would be more than happy to guide him. “No.”

Percy stops him with a flick of his finger, and Credence feels a steady pressure on both his wrists, which he tried to extend to caress the man’s hair, the invisible force is urging them back against the bricks, so that he’s helpless, pinned once more. 

The man turns his head and parts his lips while dragging his mouth up to the very tip of Credence’s cock, where the crown is leaking against his underwear, making an obscene wet spot that’s fairly translucent, thanks to how old the fabric is. 

“I’m going to suck you off, and you can please me another time.” Percy says, and Credence whimpers, but nods. 

He won’t defy the man again. He’s a wizard, after all. He could do  _ anything _ to Credence, and he would probably let him.

“Tell me you want this.” Percy says quietly, and Credence’s bottom lip wobbles before he traps it between his teeth. “Why?”

“Because I want your explicit consent.” Percy answers, though one of his hands is already dragging the hem of Credence’s underwear down, exposing his cock to the night, a cool breeze catching the wet tip, sending a shiver down his spine. “Yes.” He gasps. 

Percy smirks up at him, and leans in close, just barely letting Credence’s cock nudge the swell of his lip, 

“Yes _ what,  _ Credence?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "maybe jesus ate ass" God my tags are out of control sorry!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been distracted with a lot of kinktober prep, heres an update to a smutty self indulgent fic ;)

With a cushioning charm under his knees to prevent any pain or discomfort, Percy is starting to get more aroused, tempted by the second to just spin Credence around and fuck him into the bricks. 

To leave him gaping and wet, dripping his seed, stumbling back to that pathetic church he calls a home, probably to scandalize his mother and sisters, and show them what a truly wicked warlock does. But that would likely not end well. The last thing Percy wants is for Credence’s life to be harder, so he restrains himself. 

Instead, he lets his tongue slip out, teasing the end of the boy’s prick, catching the salty bitterness of precum, and listening, waiting for permission to devour the gorgeous flesh in front of him. 

The flushed pink head has no hood of skin to emerge from, unlike his own cock, and the darkened line less than delicately encircling the shaft indicates how recent the boy’s circumcision must have been. 

Probably some barbaric notion of the religious woman. Percy hates her even more in his mind now. 

“I w-want you to suck my cock.” Credence finally stammers out, and Percy grins. “Excellent.” 

It’s a bit more graphic than he expects to hear, but Percy is delighted by the boy’s frankness. 

He swallows down half of Credence’s length, truthfully all he can manage in such a short span of time, and begins to bob his head, using his free hands to tease and stroke the rest of the cock he can’t fit in his mouth, while also cradling the softly furred testicles behind it.

Credence’s breathy little gasps and squeaking moans are adorable, punctuated with the occasional “Oh please, oh god, Percy I can’t hold on,” All this reaches his ear and pleases him greatly. Percy catches the last one and isn’t surprised. 

For a virgin, Credence lasts an extremely long time, relatively speaking, a good three minutes or so. That's even with Percy pulling every trick he knows, from swirling his tongue around the head, curling it against the underside, while rolling those tight balls between his fingers.

What he really wants to do is reach further back, grab a handful of that pale lush ass and delve into the boy’s cleft, seek out his tight hole and make him scream. 

But there isn’t time for that, and Percy is about to make a mess of his own pants. Credence strains and struggles against the invisible bonds Percy placed him under, and then his entire body stiffens, and his cock spurts out hot rushes of come onto his tongue. The stuttering pulses of salty bitter fluid make him smile, and he pulls back to make sure Credence catches sight of the mess of white in his mouth before he swallows it all. 

“Oh god,” Credence makes one final exclamation before sagging against the wall, watching Percy with a furious blush on his lovely face. Percy reaches down between his folded legs to grope himself, and Credence’s glassy eyes widen, before he moans, “Oh god, is that, are you-?” His voice cuts off as Percy shudders, and bites his bottom lip, groaning through his own orgasm, cock spilling out ropes of his release, hot, wet and sticky against the inseam of his work pants. 

“Fuck.” Percy curses. That’ll need some special attention during the laundry. He gets to his feet slowly, almost staggering like he’s drunk, and then waves his hand at Credence’s feet, eyeing the boy’s knobbly knees and pale thin legs. 

Percy’s pants slide back up and fasten themselves together perfectly once more, making Credence the picture of innocence. Only Percy knows better. 

He huffs out a breath and straightens his own coat, buttoning it at the bottom three to hide the large damp spot in the front of his pants. “Did you-” Credence hums with apparent nervousness, and Percy smiles gently.

“Yes Credence, I’ve enjoyed myself, extremely. Now, let’s get you home, alright?” 

The boy looks mildly concerned, “My ma will know I haven’t given out all my fliers, she will, I’m sure of it.” 

Percy can’t help rolling his eyes before shaking his head. “There’s no way. Look, I’ll make her forget all about it, okay?” 

Credence blinks. “You can do that?” He nods and the boy seems shocked. 

“Absolutely.” Percy tries very hard  _ not _ to think about why he got this assignment in the first place, namely, from Goldstein breaking the rules in a very similar manner. Credence is special, though. 

It’s no wonder the stiff and formal brunette girl decided to risk getting in trouble for Credence. Percy sighs.

“You can’t tell anyone about us, okay? I’m coming to see you tomorrow, and I’ll see about getting you out. Wizards and witches aren’t supposed to… socialize with non magical folks, but sometimes they make exceptions.” 

Percy leaves out the part about how one would already need to be knocked up for that, and the fact Credence will never qualify for that particular exception to a strict rule. He’s never even come to terms with the fact he is  _ very _ gay, besides one very steamy encounter with a fellow soldier during the war, almost a decade back. 

Percy’s been all about  _ work work work _ for so long, it’s hard to face the reality that is his attraction to tall, slender dark haired boys who don’t have a speck of magic in them… so he thinks. 

“Will you use this on her?” Credence asks, while reaching out definitively to touch Percy’s wand, there’s a bunch of green sparks that explode out from the tip, and he shouts in alarm. 

“Oh shit. Sorry. Fuck that’s not supposed to happen.” Percy’s heart is suddenly racing a mile a minute, and he turns it around, handing Credence the proper end of the wand to hold. 

“Wait a minute, do that again.” He says, and the boy does, appearing very concerned. 

As his fingers wrap around the ebony base, Percy watches the aura of power surge up again, so that when Credence gives the wand a miniscule swish, a pair of doves burst forth from the tip, and take off into the night with a loud flutter of wings. 

“Well, shit. Credence… you might not have anything to worry about. You’ve got some magic in you too.” Percy breathes. 

He’s as shocked as the boy appears, handing back the wand hastily, wiping his hands on his threadbare vest. 

“Oh sir, I can’t be, I’m already a sinner. That’s bad enough. If ma finds out I’m a witch-” 

Percy cuts him off, “-You’re a wizard, Credence. For your God’s sake, call me Percy. Please. Enough of this _ ‘sir’  _ nonsense. I’m like… not even thirty. How old are you anyway?” 

Credence blushes hotly under his gaze and drops his eyes to the ground. “Sorry… I’m eighteen. Just turned this month.” 

Percy’s brain clings to that information, but files it away for later. 

“Credence… you’re an  _ adult _ . You can leave that bitch’s church if you want anytime. Right now! Hell, you can come home with me if you like. I’ve got so much space, my parents gave me a brownstone for my eighteenth birthday. Probably grateful I didn’t die in the war and kill their chances of having good looking grandchildren. Too bad they’ll have to rely on my dumb little brother for that  _ anyway _ since I’m a queer.” 

It’s more than too much information for Credence to absorb, it’s a catastrophically unnecessary amount, but though the boy looks more than dazed, he does seem to understand the important bits. 

“I… you would let me stay with you? As more than just your whore?” 

Percy splutters at this, entirely shocked. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about  _ whoring? _ You’re not a rentboy, you’re a fellow wizard in need. One who happens to be very attractive and who I just blew in an alleyway… okay I see your point. But still, the offer stands.” 

Credence seems to be considering it as Percy clicks his fingers to lower the  _ notice me not _ charm from the mouth of the alleyway, ensuring they had total privacy for their debauchery, and once they emerge, the boy looks resigned. “Okay.”

Percy blinks. “Okay… what?” 

Credence seems to be forcing his face to contort into what looks like a smile. He may be a little out of practice at it.

“I’ll go with you. You’re right. Nothing is keeping me there. With me gone, my sisters, uh, adopted, will be better off.”

Percy grabs for his shoulder, and just ends up hugging the boy into his side. “It’s gonna be alright. You’ve got my word.”

 

Credence stands there, a bit stiff, looking at him with wide eyes, “So what now?” 

Percy grins, “Well, I think it’s time I take you home. It’s what I’ve been wanting to do since I met you, if I’m really honest with myself. That dinner last night just solidified it for me.” 

“Oh! That’s… forward of you.” Credence says, at his side, and Percy puts his other hand on the boy’s waist, ensuring full contact before he attempts disapparating. “Hold on tight now.” He smirks just before his lungs start to burn from the contraction, and Credence stifles what might be a scream by burying his face into the side of Percy’s neck, as they vanish.

 

Upon landing inside Percy’s brownstone, Credence ends up on his back on the carpet, as he lands atop the boy. 

It’s less than ideal if he’s feeling nauseous, but luckily the boy appears more dazed than ill. 

“What... what _ was _ that?” He asks in a rush, and Percy hastens to explain. 

“That’s how some wizards and witches choose to travel. More reliable than floo, riskier than flying. Everything is subjective, but it’s my preferred method. Are you feeling okay?” Credence nods. “Just a bit dizzy. Thirsty too.” 

Percy hums. “That’s not a problem. I have some contraband giggle water if you’d like, or as you nomajs call it, whiskey.” 

The boy shakes his head, “No, no, thank you. I was wondering if you might have some chocolate milk?” 

Percy grins. “Not exactly, but I do have  _ hot _ chocolate mix somewhere… if that’s a decent enough substitute for you?” 

Credence nods enthusiastically. “Yes please.” Percy has to swallow down the urge to groan. 

“I love it when you say ‘please.’” The boy blinks up at him, rather innocently, despite the last hour they’ve spent together. “Why is that?” Credence asks, and Percy finally, reluctantly, moves off of him, and holds out a hand to help him to his feet. “Because I’m thinking of so many other ways to make you beg me for things.” Percy licks his lips, and a vision of Credence spread out on his bed flashes through his head. 

That glorious cock hard and flushed on the boy’s stomach, leaking onto his skin as Percy licks into him, spreading him wide to prepare him to be fucked hard and fast. “Oh.” Credence says, a soft pink blush spreading over his cheeks, making his face match his kiss reddened lips, as well as the same color as the tip of his cock. 

Percy shakes himself, and tries to play the good host, but by the time Credence has consumed two cups of cocoa, with grateful smiles snuck over to him every few minutes, he’s going insane with yearning.

“Let me show you where you’ll be staying,” He finally blurts out, desperate to leave the kitchen and dining room behind. Credence follows after him, but not before gaping at the dishes in the sink washing themselves. Percy smirks a little.

“Here’s my room, and the guest room is directly across the hall. If you like, you make go there now. Get some rest.”

Credence looks at him with a touch of surprise. “You don’t wish to continue our carnal activities?” 

Percy bites his lip. “Fuck, you do not beat around the bush, do you Credence? You’re absolutely right. If I’d taken you on a date to the diner and not had such a wild revelation about your powers, we’d have been here already, screwing in my bed for hours.” Credence squeaks a little, and Percy notices his blush spreading down his neck. “Oh really?” 

Percy walks over to the boy and pulls him into his chest, relishing the height difference, counting each lash dipping down to brush over the tops of Credence’s pale cheeks. “Yes, really. Come on now, do you want to sleep with me?” Percy asks. 

“Yes please.” The boy answers, and Percy’s cock jumps in his pants. He’s almost forgotten the crusty mess they’ve become, so that when he banishes them to his laundry bin they’re truly out of sight, out of mind. 

Credence undressing himself is a vision in and of itself, so Percy quickly hurries out of the rest of his own things and almost kicks his shoes aside. “Mercy, you’re so gorgeous.” He breathes out, walking over to the boy’s side, helping him when he appears to struggle with his shirt buttons. Percy doesn’t give him a chance to work on them, simply waving a hand and making the fabric melt away, leaving miles of pale creamy skin behind. 

When Credence turns to provide a semblance of modesty, Percy freezes mid step, trying to chase him, halted by the crisscross of red and white lines on the boy’s back. “Holy shit. What’s this?” 

Credence shivers. “I know, it’s hideous. I’m sorry to disappoint you.” 

The marks dip all the way down to the soft swell of the boy’s ass, and Percy is almost shaking with rage. 

“Do not apologize for this, Credence. It’s not your fault. Whoever did this to you deserves to die a horrible death.”

“It was my ma.” Credence whispers, looking back over his shoulder at Percy. 

He sets one hand on the boy’s shoulder, the other at his waist on the opposite side. 

“No mother does this to her child. Not if she loves them.” 

Credence trembles further. “She’s not my real mother. I was adopted.” Percy feels the fight drain out of him, 

“Oh. Well, whoever gave you up should suffer for allowing you to endure this pain. Shame on them.” 

Credence shakes his head. “I don't think of it like that. I feel more as if they might have lost me…. But it doesn’t really matter. Everything I went through in life brought me to this moment. To meeting you. To realizing I have this… power.” The boy holds up his hands, and Percy sees more scars and cuts there, but as Credence turns to face him, he grabs one of Percy’s hands, and links their fingers. It’s painfully sweet, how earnest the boy is. 

How he obviously wears his heart on his sleeve. 

“You’re right, of course. Perhaps we can try to track them down. To see if indeed they are worthy of you being part of their family. But for now, will you allow me to heal these scars for you?” Percy asks, and Credence nods slowly. 

He walks them over to the bed, slower than planned, with more tenderness, however, Percy knows very well Credence has been shown very little in his life, so he endeavors to provide it in abundance. 

The boy sits down on the bed, and Percy kneels beside him, rubbing his thumb across one of Credence’s split palms, watching the skin knit back together slowly, before taking the other one, and doing the same to it. 

Now all the scars are white, and light pink, almost entirely gone.

The marks on his back are a little more challenging, taking more of Percy’s energy and magic to erase, though the freshness means they do heal a bit easier, and when Credence moves to lay on his side, presenting an alluring image, Percy is helpless to follow. 

“I want to please you.” The boy tells him, pressing his lips to the side of Percy’s mouth, and he lets out a groan.

“What will you do to me, Credence?”  Percy asks, his voice coming out a little hoarse. His cock is hard, drooling onto the bed sheets, aching for a touch, but he doesn’t care. He’s going to let Credence make the first move. 

“I want to do what you did for me. You’re a good teacher.” The boy tells him, and Percy’s heart nearly skips a beat.

“Fuck, Credence. I would like that very much.” Credence smiles, and then his eyes flutter shut, and he closes the gap to kiss Percy, with all the sweetness that he hoped for. The boy is utterly charming, and Percy can’t remember the last time he had someone in his bed that he wanted to  _ cherish _ like he does for Credence. 

A hand slips between their bodies, as the boy drapes himself over Percy’s body, and it pets down his stomach to curl long fingers around his cock, pulling a groan from his throat. Credence whimpers a little over top of him, and his hips stutter into Percy’s. “Are you ready for me to suck you off,  _ sir?” _ The boy asks, and Percy hisses out a breath. 

“Fuck. You wanna call me something? Call me Daddy.” 

Credence breaks the kiss to gasp, and then let out a little moan. “Oh god forgive me… Daddy, you’re so  _ hard.”  _

Percy grunts. “All the better for you to choke on, my boy.”

Credence moves away from his mouth to shudder a breath into his neck, and then kiss him there, from then on it’s a sensual journey of the boy’s lips and tongue to Percy’s stomach, before Credence’s perfect mouth finally joins his hand on Percy’s cock. 

His back arches off the bed and the boy compensates by backing off, both hands now clasping on Percy’s thighs, trying to pin him down, though he’s not strong enough for sparse muscle to compete with Percy’s stocky build. 

“Sweetheart, do you want me to use magic to keep myself down on the bed?” Percy gasps, and Credence hums against his sensitive skin, licking a wet stripe up the length of his cock, ending with a flutter to the tip. 

“Oh, would you? I don’t want to be bucked off.” 

Percy casts a simple charm that he can easily break if he should get in distress, but only with a word, ensuring that Credence is in no danger of a broken nose or actually gagging on his cock while he’s sucked off. 

The boy slurps and swallows eagerly, drooling a bit on Percy’s cock, saliva wetting all the way down stomach and even to his testicles as Credence gives him the blowjob of his life, making his eyes cross and roll back into his head. 

His chest heaves and he groans loudly, cursing and calling the boy’s name, but Credence doesn’t let him come, backing up every so often, and just stroking a hand over Percy’s cock, ensuring he’s always stimulated. The spell holds, keeping him held to the bed, hips flush to the sheets, no matter how he strains and fights it, heels digging into the mattress. 

Percy feels as his body gets to the cusp of his orgasm, and he opens his mouth to shout and warn the boy, but Credence has just retreated off of his cock once more, tonguing the slit, with his fingers dragging down the length of him. “ _ Credence, look out _ -” Percy cries out, and his head falls back onto the bed, as pleasure crashes over him, wave upon wave buffeting his body, his cock pulsing out his release, and Credence splutters in shock. 

When Percy lifts his head, which feels like it weighs a ton, he’s stunned into silence by the sight of the boy’s face  _ drenched _ in his come, stripes of white dripping down his chin, over his lips and nose, along with his fingers. 

Credence is already licking up some of the mess with a cheeky “Mmm, Daddy you taste delicious.”

Percy mutters the counter charm and frees himself to sit up, cupping a hand under the boy’s chin, kissing him fiercely, putting an end to that teasing charade, while catching a taste of his seed. When he pulls away Credence is blinking at him with those dark feline eyes, biting his lip, appearing mildly concerned, “Did I do it right?” He asks, and Percy groans. 

“Of course you fucking did, you wicked boy.” He takes a moment to push a glob of sticky release onto the boy’s bottom lip, then all the way inside his mouth, and Credence closes his lips, suckling hard, his tongue wrapping around the tip of the digit to lick it clean. He hums again, and Percy wants to spank him for his insolence. 

Instead, he just shakes his head and smiles. “You’re a quick learner.” 

Credence licks his lips again, and then echoes the smile. “I have a good teacher. Thank you Daddy.” 

“Lay back, it’s my turn now.”  Percy says, and the boy complies, blinking wide eyed at him with confusion and lust warring on his pretty face. “What are you going to do to me?” His voice quivers a little, but Percy is quick to reassure him. “Nothing that will hurt you, and everything to make you come, my boy.” 

Credence watches him, letting him nestle in between his parted thighs, and Percy caresses the boy’s legs, squeezing his hands around slender ankles, stroking up to his knees, urging them to bend into Credence’s chest. 

“Hold them for me, will you?” Percy asks, and the boy nods. 

Now he can settle down on his stomach and lick over Credence’s cock, teasing it to full hardness, swiping away the pearl of clear fluid welling from the tip, before moving lower, and nosing below the boy’s soft swell of testicles to find the pink clench of muscle. Percy murmurs a charm for cleanliness and to help the boy relax too, leaving him tingling and shuddering beneath his touch. Credence’s legs attempt to squeeze shut on his head, but Percy uses both hands to guide his thighs open wider, kept spread apart by his shoulders when he urges them back down. 

Percy licks over Credence’s taint, zig zagging his tongue back down to his hole, and spearing it open with a swift thrust.

“Oh christ in heaven, oh hell! Percy!” Credence’s first use of his name is a curse from being eaten out within an inch of his life, and Percy couldn’t be prouder. He smirks against the boy’s ass, and then gets to work, using his mouth to suckle and massage, while swirling his tongue around the twitching rim, pushing back in every so often. 

Percy reaches up to find Credence’s cock throbbing on his stomach, weeping steadily onto his skin, so he gives it a few strokes and brings the boy off just like that, being fucked by his tongue, and touched by his hand. 

Credence cries out and shudders through his orgasm, and Percy can feel the intensity by how his legs almost cut off his breathing, clenching hard at his shoulders. The lights flicker, and though Percy notices it, he doesn’t stop, not until Credence’s hands are driving into his hair, tugging hard, insistent. He pulls back and crawls his way up Credence’s body, pausing to lick up the boy’s spend off his ribcage and chest, teasingly biting and suckling on the tight buds of his nipples. 

“And how was that, my lovely angel of sin?” Percy asks, his voice rough.

Credence squirms under his touch, and arcs off the bed to meet his lips in a kiss, sighing sweetly. 

“I’ve never felt something so strongly in my entire life.” 

Percy hums, proud of himself, as he smirks into the side of the boy’s cheek, tasting salt. 

He lifts a hand to thumb away any remaining tears of bliss, and Credence tilts his head to kiss the center of his palm. 

It's Percy's turn to shiver at this intimate gesture. “I’m glad to hear it. That’s a high compliment indeed. Now, we are suitably filthy. Would you like to join me for a shower? Or shall I use magic to clean us up for another round?” 

Credence shivers. “Oh god. I’m not sure I can. Shouldn’t you be kicking me out, sending me to my own room?” 

Percy laughs softly. “This is all for you, Credence. Whatever you like. If you say we’re done, we’re done. I’m rather tired, yes. But as for kicking you out? Nonsense. Not tonight. I want you by my side.” 

He flicks a hand over them both, and Credence trembles as the cleaning charm does its work. 

Percy takes that for an answer when the boy makes no move to get up from the bed, staying right where he is, prone under his body. “You want me to sleep with you, truly just sleep?” Credence asks in a hushed tone. 

Percy nods, rolling off of him to pull up the covers, nudging his bare foot into the boy’s calf. 

“Very badly. Yes. I have slept alone for much of my life. I find your presence comforting.” He confesses. Credence hums. It’s only a moment before the boy chases after him, curling into his side, snuggling close with a smile that makes Percy’s heart ache. “Me too. I’ll stay. Goodnight Percy.”

Percy’s hand strokes over the boy’s back in what he hopes is a soothing manner, caressing the newly healed skin.

“Sleep well, Credence.”


End file.
